<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Wrong But Feels so Right by Seblainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289844">So Wrong But Feels so Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer'>Seblainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OOC, Slash, Strong Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Lucky know they don’t want to give up what they have, even though they know they should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Morgan/Lucky Spencer</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Wrong But Feels so Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads, comments, likes, reviews.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fandom: General Hospital<br/>Title: So Wrong But Feels So Right<br/>Characters: Jason and Lucky<br/>Pairing: Jason/Lucky<br/>Rating/Warnings: R. OOC, Slash, Strong Language.<br/>Summary: Jason and Lucky know they don’t want to give up what they have, even though they know they should.<br/>A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to the readers!<br/>Disclaimer: Don’t own them or anything you recognize.</p><p>*So Wrong But Feels So Right* </p><p>They were a mess and a menace to anyone who so much as looked in their direction. Both of them hated each other with a passion and with good reason, too.</p><p>They were enemies; they worked on different sides of the law. A criminal and a cop; dating or fucking made for a laughable concept.</p><p>But yet here they were in Jason’s penthouse, lying on the floor of the living room for anyone to see, especially if Carly decided to be herself and burst into Jason’s home without knocking because of some problem she had.</p><p>That thought nearly made Lucky bolt from the room, but Jason almost seemed to know what he was thinking, and stopped him from moving.</p><p>“I told Carly to stay away if she knew what was best for her. Since you and I both know that didn’t work, I changed the locks on the doors.”</p><p>Lucky nodded, remaining silent as Jason traced a pattern on his stomach. As Jason’s hand started to go lower, ready for round two, Lucky caught his hand and shook his head before speaking.</p><p>“We shouldn’t be doing this, you know. It’s not right. We’re hurting so many people just by being together right now.”</p><p>Jason looked up and met Lucky’s eyes dead-on as he spoke. “Fuck‘em.” At Lucky’s startled look Jason nodded and repeated himself.</p><p>“Fuck’em. If anybody has a problem that’s just too damn bad. This... us... is the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’m not going to let someone’s petty jealousy or disapproval change my mind.”</p><p>When it looked like Lucky was about to speak Jason’s hand moved from Lucky’s stomach to his erection, cutting off what the man had been about to say.</p><p>A gasp and then a moan came out of Lucky’s mouth as Jason pleasured him.</p><p>After a few short seconds Jason was surprised when Lucky grabbed his hand a second time and then spoke.</p><p>“This is so wrong but it feels so right. I know that we shouldn’t be doing this, but I don’t want this to end. Not right now, not tonight.”</p><p>Lucky moaned when Jason pulled his hand away and grabbed him a third time.</p><p>He tried to speak and had to force the words out quickly since Jason was making him feel so good that he almost couldn’t speak.</p><p>“I don’t know what you want, what you expect. I just think that you should know that I can’t give up my job no matter how much I care about you. I’ve wanted to be a cop for as long as I can remember and I can’t see myself doing anything else.”</p><p>When Lucky finally fell silent, Jason let his hand fall to the side and decided to speak. “I understand how you feel about your job. We’ve talked about it a few times before and I just want to make something clear.”</p><p>Lucky nodded as he waited for Jason to continue speaking. He didn’t have to wait very long.</p><p>“You don’t have to give up your job. I’m been thinking about leaving the business for over a year now and after weighing all the pros and cons, I’ve finally decided to put myself first for once and do what I want, not what Carly and Sonny want.”</p><p>Jason smiled and then said, “I’m leaving the mob. I love you, Lucky, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m not saying it will be easy because old habits die hard, but I do promise to try.”</p><p>Lucky smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover in a hug. The two men sat in silence for several minutes, before Jason pulled the blanket over them and soon the two of them were falling asleep in each other’s arms.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>